1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to bushing assemblies, and more particularly to bushing assemblies for retaining suspension control arms of motor vehicles.
2. Disclosure Information
Obtaining the optimal ride and handling characteristics of a motor vehicle often requires that suspension bushings have different radial and axial spring rates. Preferred handling characteristics often demand high radial spring rates. Conversely, noise, vibration, and harshness, NVH, and ride characteristics require low axial spring rates in the bushing. Typically, suspension bushings employ elastomers in which the radial and axial spring rates are coupled, therefore requiring a compromise in the selection between preferred handling characteristics and preferred NVH and ride characteristics. Attempts to overcome this compromise include the use of voided bushings, permitting varying degrees of stiffness by removing elastomeric material in specific areas of the bushing. While the voided bushing does allow for unique spring rates, it does not allow for complete decoupling of the axial and radial spring rates.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a bushing which is capable of having axial and radial spring rates that are decoupled, allowing more precise tuning for improved handling, NVH, and ride characteristics.